


Extra Flowers

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Yuri comes home with flowers for Flynn.[Inspired by the current White Day event in Crestoria.]
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Extra Flowers

There were a couple knocks on the door and Flynn called out for the person outside his office to come in, though when he glanced at the clock he winced. It was already a few minutes past eight-thirty and he desperately wanted to rest. More work was not appreciated. He heaved a sigh of relief when a knight or a messenger didn't stroll in. Instead, it was his partner Yuri, and he was carrying a small bouquet of flowers. Yuri was leagues better than his work, even if he was passionate about it. Yuri caused a different sort of headache, though one he would welcome anytime.

"Hey, Flynn," he greeted, pushing the door closed with a foot. "I brought you something."

"Flowers? Tonight's the first time you brought me flowers."

Yuri seemed surprised at that claim. "Really?"

"Mhm. And today's not an occasion for us too."

"Hmm. Guess not. But I was helping out with a candy shop earlier today and I managed to, heh, get some freebies."

"Oh?"

"And I thought of you, so..." Yuri handed the flowers over. "Here."

"Thank you, Yuri." Flynn took the assortment of blooms, and quickly noted that nothing bound the stems together like a normal bouquet. There was only a single red rose in it too. The rest were dyed roses in blue and white and some chrysanthemums. It looked as if Yuri just made off with any bunch of flowers he could get without following arrangements nor conventional flower language.

"I know I didn't get anything traditional, but since I wasn't around back in Valentine's a few weeks ago... maybe I could make it up tonight when I got them." He shrugged, looking away as if he was slightly embarrassed. 

"Please. Don't apologize for that. I don't hold your absence against you." Flynn moved to embrace him, and earned an equally tender hug as well. 

"I just feel a lil' bad about it, is all."

"Honestly, sweetheart," Flynn broke off the embrace, held the untraditional bouquet before themselves, and then pressed a kiss on Yuri's cheek, "it might be a little haphazard, but I really appreciate it. These things were never your forte, and the fact you brought me flowers as a gift is wonderful."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. And I just got a vase as a gift last week. There." He pointed to an elegant metal vase sitting on one of the shelves. "I think I want these on my desk for the next few days."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"And," Flynn said as he nuzzled his nose on Yuri's ear, "if you really wanted to make up for not making it on time for Valentine's, you could always accompany me tonight."

Yuri chuckled softly. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> tfw i have been in a very bad writer's block since november and it took a white day event in crestoria to kick it off a little. but hey, a tiny oneshot was nice to write! lol


End file.
